Forgotten
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: Just a short one shot, song fic. 10 years after Goku left with the dragon, he returns watching as his family celebrate Christmas, and asking one simple question… isn’t someone missing me?
1. View from the outside

**Forgotten**

**By Moonlight-6056**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT nor do I own missing by Evanescence.

**Froggy:** what is it with you and evanescence? It seems that you can't stop writing song fics with their lyrics.

**Sockey:** -sweat drop- you know I noticed that to….

**Moonlight-6056:** Aww, but there so nice, and I love the ther music! -nods- and now on with the fic!

* * *

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

"I am so sorry Chi-Chi, please forgive me" I whisper to her as I watch, her family... no longer mine… hers eat dinner each one of them laughing and telling jokes, each creature in there had moved on with there life, but as I stand in the dark, a light rain poring down upon my shoulder I can help but wonder isn't someone missing me?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

I must have meant nothing to them, I was only gone for 10 years no more, and yet my pictures are gone from the house, my presence erased. Am I truly so unimportant? That insignificant that they could cast me aside so easily, surely someone… anyone is missing me.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

I sacrificed my life over and over again, for them and they didn't even try to find me visit me in space, I did everything they wanted, tried to make them happy, I even died to protect there love for me. But I am all alone now, so cold, isn't someone missing me?

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Forgive me, I wont be coming home again" I say softly my hand leaving the slightest smudge upon the window before all traces of it are washed away, don't they feel like something's missing? Aren't they missing me? There all here the Sons and Briefs as one, on Christmas…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Please tell me what to do! I will do anything to know that you love me, I hate being alone when all of you are in there happy, don't you miss me?

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

I have slept and done nothing but dream of you all, and when I awoke it was like agony to find you all no longer by my side. But you don't care… nothing I have done for you matters not even the blood that I have shed… not now.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now._

I feel a presence behind me and automatically turn "Vegeta?" I question in shock. "You should not be here Kakarrot, you will only make your family miserable if you return and then leave, like I know your planning to" he says it so simply as if it makes perfect sense. I suppose Vegeta doesn't care, he is after all the strongest with me gone.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone_.

I would die a thousand deaths to know get Vegeta to take that sentence back, but its to late, backing away I turn to flee the tears gathering in my eyes, and I am grateful for the rain, I know now that no one is missing me. I am all alone.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"When your ready to stay home Kakarrot then return, no matter how long it takes I will be here" he states simply and I can feel hope igniting. "I am going to miss you" he states simply while moving towards the door "come back to me, when your ready to stop this traveling nonsense" its the last he says as the door shuts and I know… someone is missing me…

_Isn't someone missing me?

* * *

_

**Sockey:** Well what do you all think? I hope you like it! Cause were running out of songs to use for these type of fics lol!

**Froggy:** Well why don't we try something a little less conventional?

**Moonlight-6056:** okay! Why not lets see what other type of music we can use -nods-

**All:** Please review!


	2. The other side of the window

**Forgotten **

**By Moonlight-6056**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT nor to we own this wonderful song by the Corrs- forgiven but not forgotten.

**Froggy: -**mouth hanging open- you actually used a song that wasn't Evanescence! Wow…

**Sockey: -**is also speechless- I can't believe it!

**Moonlight-6056:** -Scowls- oh get over it! I have to use different artists sometimes!

* * *

_All alone, staring on  
Watching her life go by  
When her days are gray  
and her nights are black  
Different shades of mundane_

Stupid woman sending me upstairs to wake up Kakarrot's infernal harpy! I am going to blast her into the next dimension Christmas or not! A noise from the other side of the door stops my internal rage, as a small inaudible sigh escapes my lips, Chi-Chi has been watching her life go by for far to long, she needs to participate.

_And the one-eyed furry toy  
that lies upon the bed  
has often heard her cry  
and heard her whisper out a name  
long forgiven, but not forgotten _

I can here quiet sobs coming from inside the room, each one accompanied by the smallest whimper, eventually they start to settle and I can hear her whisper out a name "Goku" and it almost makes me break down her damn door, to see if she's okay. But if I do, I know what I will see, her holding a stuffed animal tight with tears streaming down her face.

_You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten _

"Harpy! Its time for the presents to be unwrapped!" I growl out through the door, before turning and walking away, although I can hear the smallest amount of movement and an almost whisper that she will come down. I wonder if Kakarrot knows that he has been long forgiven by those he loves, but never forgotten…

_A bleeding heart torn apart  
Left on an icy grave  
And the room where they  
once lay, face to face  
Nothing could get in their way _

I watch from a small dark corner as she exits the room where they once laid face to face, I know she is remembering a time when nothing seemed to get in Kakarrot's and her own way.

_but now the memories of the man  
are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of the man  
long forgiven, but not forgotten _

But she is letting Memories haunt her days, and I can see the craving for him in her eyes never fades, a small almost shrine has been made to Kakarrot each picture placed in a small well lit corner a present from each person who know him under underneath the tree, well almost everyone. I have never bothered with such a thing, but Bulma made me promise once even after they are gone I will add a present underneath the tree, for Kakarrot on Christmas and his birthday, I wonder if he realizes that the pile grows by the year?

_You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten _

"Vegeta go get some wood for the fire!" with an annoyed growl I am about to order my son to get it, until I notice that he and everyone else in the room are deep in conversation and an almost happy aurora is in the air, although it lacks the usual Kakarrot charm. With a sigh I walk outside and what I see astounds me, into speechlessness "Vegeta?" he questions in shock. "You should not be here Kakarrot, you will only make your family miserable if you return and then leave, like I know your planning to" I say to him, watching as my words sink in, I can almost see tears gathering in his eyes, the fools thinks he is forgotten.

_Still alone, staring on  
Wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man  
long forgiven, but not forgotten  
_

I wish for his harpy's sake that Kakarrot would stay, but he wont and eventually the woman will wish her life goodbye, as she searches for him, after all he has been long since forgiven, but never forgotten. "When your ready to stay home Kakarrot then return, no matter how long it takes I will be here" I tell him simply, and yet I wonder if he realizes that I may be the only one who is left, by the time he decides to return. "I am going to miss you" I again tell him while moving towards the door "come back to me, when you're ready to stop this traveling nonsense" I inform him strictly while going inside.

_You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten _

"Vegeta! Where's the wood?" my blue hair woman immediately harps on me, damn it I had forgotten all about it... think how the hell am I going to get out of this "I became distracted" I tell her without pause. "Distracted?" she restates in confusion "by your radiance, which I could see through the window" I tell her while smirking, as a blush heats her cheeks, and we share a kiss. I can sense the happiness that surrounds me, even though it is tinged with despair, and silently I send a message to Kakarrot, hoping that he understands, everyone has forgiven him, but they would never forget him.

_You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten

* * *

_

**Moonlight-6056:** There we go! A new chappie, regarding how his family is feeling!

**Sockey:** we hope you enjoyed the small fic, we thought it was rather sweet!

**Froggy:** Don't forget to review!

**Reviews: **

**Blood-Red Amber:** There you go a small continuation! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the review!

**Eternal Flame: **It is sort of sad, but I had to write it. At least no one died -nods- hope this chapter made you feel a little bit better! Thanks for the review!

**geta-gfan: **Hmm, that would be really hard to do! But it is more or less what my fic changes is about. So I hope that helps to quell your curiosity, thanks for the review!

**Nuria: **There you go. A little look at the two families as they celebrate Christmas. Loved the review!

**mystress jade: **I am glad you found it touching! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! Thankies for the review!


End file.
